


Приглашение на свадьбе

by Eugene_Allerton



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Aomine Daiki, Double Penetration, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Allerton/pseuds/Eugene_Allerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ну, ок, Кагами всегда было интересно, как у Кисе вообще получается с Аомине".</p><p>NC-17, постканон, established relationship, нецензурная лексика, тройничок с DP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приглашение на свадьбе

Свадьба была европейской и поэтому экзотично красивой. Момои в белоснежном струящемся платье, вся в кружеве, словно в морозных узорах, дошла с отцом до алтаря, где ее руку принял, как драгоценный подарок, Куроко Тетсуя, будущий муж.

Священник попросил их обменяться клятвами, и Куроко, смущаясь сам, и смущая ее, начал говорить. Потом Сатсуки воодушевленно пообещала весь свет и даже больше. Аомине передал Сатсуки кольцо для Тетсу, а Кагами передал ответное кольцо для невесты. Так все и закончилось.

Под аплодисменты гостей, прикрываясь букетиком от рисовых брызг и ярких цветочных лепестков, сыпавшихся сверху дождем, молодая госпожа Куроко под руку с мужем направилась к выходу из зала бракосочетаний.

Кисе ждал Аомине на крыльце свадебного комплекса, все равно они были на одной машине. Аомине вышел в числе последних гостей, встал рядом с Кисе и поковырял мизинцем в ухе, уставившись на собственные узкие ботинки.  
\- Вот и все, Рета? – спросил он.  
Кисе вздохнул и, вытащив руку из кармана, положил ее Аомине на плечо. Молча. Говорить тут было особо не о чем.

Конечно, на банкет в летнем кафе они приехали с опозданием. За столы еще никто не садился, но общие фотографии уже были сделаны без них. Значит, им перепадут только фото с церемонии.  
Кисе, догнав Аомине, который сразу направился к столам, остановил его и поправил ему галстук.  
\- Вот теперь иди, - отпустил он. Не успев уследить, как ловко и цепко Аомине успел поймать его за локоть, словно прячась от взглядов остальных. 

После банкетной части и тостов на танцевальной площадке, увитой гирляндами цветов, играл небольшой джазбэнд, в сиреневых сумерках зажглись бумажные фонарики, которыми был украшен сад. Гости прогуливались по веранде, где были расставлены длинные столы и по дорожкам парка, где на маленьких тележках стояли закуски, напитки и десерты.

От крайнего столика с напитками им помахала Аомине-сан.  
\- Мальчики, шампанское здесь!  
\- Мы сейчас, - крикнул ей Кисе. – Аоминеччи, пойдем, не знаю, как тебе, а мне очень нужно выпить еще.  
\- Да бесит все. Ногу натер. Домой хочу, - огрызнулся в никуда Аомине, но спорить не стал и позволил Кисе подвести себя к матери. Вскоре вокруг них собрались все, и отец, который все еще стеснялся их с Кисе «дружбы», и Кисе-сан, точеная и строгая, моложе и элегантнее всего своего семейства, и сестры Кисе, одна с годовалой племяшкой на руках, и их отец, и Сатсуки, и Тетсу, и их родня следом. Постепенно к ним подтянулись все. Выпивали, обсуждали свадьбу, приготовления, реализацию, планы на медовый месяц, детей, внуков...

\- Я сейчас вернусь, - Кисе в какой-то момент выскользнул рукой из захвата Аомине и просочился сквозь всех знакомых в сторону уборных.  
В небольшом кафельном сортире никого не было, Кисе сполоснул руки и встал к писсуару.  
Кто-то вошел, Кисе оглянулся через плечо и обнаружил Кагами.  
\- А, извини.  
\- Да я все уже, - Кисе присмотрелся к нему. – Ты тоже не в духе, Кагамиччи?  
\- Да нет, радуюсь безумно, как видишь. Такое чувство, что это у тебя с Аомине свадьба, все толпятся вокруг вас. А мне стало скучно.  
\- Мне тоже скучно, - пожаловался Кисе. – А давай, я подожду тебя снаружи, а потом мы выпьем. А то родня точно мне этого не даст сделать.  
\- Ага, - рассеянно кивнул ему Кагами.  
Кисе помыл руки и вышел на воздух. В осенних сумерках быстро холодало, и ему было зябко. Он попытался найти взглядом Аомине, но тут сзади вышел Кагами, и Кисе отвлекся на него.

Они сели в баре, где бармен наливал хоть что-то покрепче шампанского. Кисе заказал два скотча со льдом и сразу пригубил свой.  
\- Что, тебя тоже все достало?  
\- Меня нет, а вот Аоминеччи сегодня просто в трауре. Считает, что потерял разом и Курокоччи и Момоччи. Дурак, - Кисе пожал плечами.  
Кагами неопределенно хмыкнул в стакан.  
\- Значит, и я дурак.  
\- О, - Кисе оглянулся на него. – Но не все же так плохо...

Ему хватило одного взгляда на Кагами, чтобы понять, что все именно плохо, и именно так.  
\- О-о, мне прям знаком этот взгляд. Найдем второго его обладателя и валим отсюда.  
\- Куда? – безвольно спросил Кагами.  
\- Знаешь, - Кисе наклонил голову, профессионально разъясняя как тупому, - разбитые сердца лучше всего лечить сменой курса. Поедем в какой-нибудь клуб и там оторвемся.  
\- Не, я сегодня пас.  
\- Тогда как насчет поехать к нам? Там тихо, и там не твоя одинокая грустная конура.  
\- Я в нормальной квартире живу, - рыкнул Кагами, Кисе засмеялся в ответ. Кагами посмотрел на него с подозрением и предупредил. – Кисе, я вам свечку держать не буду. В смысле, я же буду мешаться.  
Кисе подманил его, заставив наклониться поближе.  
\- Ну кто сказал, Кагамиччи, что нам тоже не нужна легкая, хм, коррекция курса? Мне вот сердце разбивают каждые десять минут, и мне очень нужно от этого подлечиться.  
Кагами посмотрел на ладонь Кисе, уверенно лежавшую теперь на его предплечье.  
\- Даже так?

Не то чтобы он никогда не думал. Ну, то есть, всем же было интересно. Ну, ок, ему было интересно, как у Кисе вообще получается с Аомине. В смысле, что играют за соперничающие команды, встречаются на площадке друг против друга минимум раз в сезон. У Кисе еще шоубиз никуда не девался, там тоже свои заморочки. А как-то он с Аомине уживается. Любопытство и небрежно-легкий взгляд Кисе перевесили все.

\- Аомине мне за тебя голову оторвет, - напомнил Кагами.  
\- А ты его поуговаривай, - усмехнулся Кисе и вдруг поднялся. - О, я его вижу, сейчас приведу. Выходи и жди у машины. Сбежим тайно.  
Кисе еще раз сжал его руку, пообещав, что все это не наваждение и не сладкая галлюцинация, и спустился с веранды в сад.

Кагами стоял на улице, надеясь, что угадал автомобиль. Он закурил, но пальцы подрагивали. Нервы. Забыть обо всем, о Тетсу, который больше года как четко и ясно сказал ему нет, а потом сделал предложение Момои, забыть о том, что Кагами больше года не мог выбросить его из головы, как ни пытался. И на эту свадьбу он пришел, только чтобы позволить реальности зло, больно и насовсем вышибить из себя эту дурь. Рубить, так рубить, пусть и по живому. Если бы можно было просто поговорить с Кисе. Даже не спать с ним, а просто посидеть вдвоем. Он бы понял, Кагами так казалось.

Но поиметь его. Нет, это было грубо и неуместно. Скорее забыться вместе с ним. Об этом Кагами мог только мечтать. Он не ожидал, что все будет настолько рискованно, но Аомине, возможно, тоже устал от одного партнера, и не будет против им поделиться.

У Кагами живот схватило сладкой судорогой от одной мысли о Рете, зажатом между ними.  
\- Хватит зевать.  
Кагами не слышал, как Аомине подошел, и заметил его только когда Аомине забрал у него сигарету и точным броском отправил ее в ближайший водосток.  
\- Забирайся назад, поехали.  
\- Ты не пил? – уточнил Кагами.  
\- Нет, он не пил, сзади поеду я, - решил Кисе и открыл себе заднюю дверь, когда Аомине разблокировал замки.  
Кагами пришлось сесть на переднее сиденье. Тут же на его плечи легли руки Кисе.  
\- Пристегнуться только не забудь, - напомнил он.

Аомине посмотрел на них, потом потянулся, погладил Кисе по щеке и молча завел двигатель.

Квартира была угловой, огромная гостиная с двумя стеклянными стенами, здесь же на подиуме располагалась кухня, сверкнувшая хромом в полутьме, когда Кисе зажег свет в ванной в конце коридора. Дальше, видимо, была спальня. Кагами разулся и прошел в гостиную.

Аомине сразу свалился на диван, распуская узел галстука и резкими рывками расстегивая верхние пуговицы рубашки. Кагами посмотрел на него и сделал то же самое. Рубашка с жестким воротником еще утром показалась ему ошейником, туго стянувшим горло. Сейчас он впервые за день, казалось, свободно перевел дыхание.  
\- Голова не кружится на такой высоте жить? - спросил он.  
Аомине почесал лоб и сел прямо, чтобы размять шею.  
\- Да мы привыкли вроде. 

Кисе вернулся из ванной с бутылкой антисептика, ватными дисками и коробкой пластырей.  
\- Извини, Кагамиччи, у нас тут небольшое эксцесс. Детка, покажи мне ногу.  
То, как Кисе погладил колено Аомине, заставило Кагами задохнуться. То ли от зависти к этой случайно вырвавшейся нежности. То ли от недозволенности момента для постороннего человека, которым он для них был.

Аомине сдвинулся, положил колено на диван и позволил Кисе стянуть с себя носок.  
Кисе болезненно поморщился.  
\- Кожу совсем содрал.  
\- Гребаные туфли. Буду в следующий раз Сатсуки замуж выдавать или Тетсу женить, пойду в кроссовках.  
\- А ты оптимист, - Кагами оперся о спинку дивана.  
Аомине поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Ага, я прям такой.  
\- Аоминеччи, сейчас будет жечь, потерпи.  
Кисе полил вату антисептиком и приложил к мозоли. Потом распаковал несколько полосок пластыря и заклеил ранку.  
\- Все, жить будешь, - улыбнулся он и, собрав все с журнального стола, отнес к барной стойке в кухне.

\- А чего в темноте сидим? – спросил он. – Может свет включить?  
\- Кагами, отнеси Кисе, - Аомине протянул ему пульт. Хотя в гостиной точно не было темно – за окнами сиял ночной мегаполис.  
Кисе включил синее точечное освещение, сразу превратив гостиную в инопланетный корабль.

\- Ты что-нибудь будешь пить? – спросил он Кагами, сняв тем временем с себя пиджак, который аккуратно положил на край стойки.  
\- Скотч, раз уж начали.  
Кисе улыбнулся, достал бутылку и налил оттуда спиртного в два округлых стакана.  
\- Лед?  
\- Не, пусть будет крепким и горьким.  
Кисе улыбнулся, узнавая Кагами в каждой мелочи.

\- Что смешного? – Кагами облокотился на стойку, увидев, что Аомине вышел из гостиной. Без него сразу стало спокойнее рядом с Кисе.  
Кисе помотал головой.  
\- Ничего, о своем. О том, как ты, такой правильный и серьезный, оказался здесь вместе с нами.  
\- Но ведь ты пригласил.  
\- Мы оба тебя пригласили. У Аоминеччи тоже сегодня... катастрофа. Он со дня помолвки такой. Не у тебя одного любимый человек оказался недосягаемым. У него целых двое оказались.  
\- Но ведь у него есть ты. Чего еще хотеть?  
Кисе пожал плечами, и Кагами отпил еще, чтобы не показывать ему, как это задело. Чертов Аомине. Неужели было сложно ценить то, что есть рядом?

Кагами подумал о себе. Он ценил. И что в итоге?

\- Он... Ну как сказать, он бережет меня. Но люди помнят чаще грустные моменты, не радостные. И с Курокоччи у него было гораздо больше грустного, чем со мной. Он сожалеет о детстве, о своих воспоминаниях, о многих разрушившихся тогда вещах. А со мной ему не о чем сожалеть.  
\- Кисе, - выдохнул Кагами.  
\- Помоги мне.  
Кисе расстегнул запонки и протянул Кагами руку, чтобы тот закатал ему рукав.

Аомине подошел тихо, присел на соседний стул, наблюдая, как они целуются.  
Кисе его увидел, а потом прикрыл глаза и притянул Кагами к себе еще ближе. Зараза, вредный, как всегда.

\- Не бесишься? – Кагами, оказывается, тоже его заметил.  
\- Вы красиво смотритесь, - усмехнулся Аомине.  
\- Тебе налить что-нибудь? – спросил Кисе, отпустил наконец Кагами, но тут же протянул ему вторую руку.  
\- Давай как всегда - сказал Аомине.  
Когда со вторым рукавом было покончено, Кисе налил Аомине сухого вермута и бросил несколько кубиков льда. Он отдал стакан, и Аомине схватил его за локоть.  
\- Рета, иди ко мне.  
\- Подожди, подожди! Предлагаю тост. Чтобы наши друзья были счастливы, несмотря на нас.  
\- Они и так особо ни на что не смотрели, - процедил Аомине, но стакан поднял. То же сделал и Кагами.  
\- Кампай! – Кисе отпил, улыбнулся и закусил губу. – Ну что, устроим себе брачную ночь? У нас тут два свидетеля, а знаете ли, по примете...  
\- Аомине такая классная подружка невесты, - ухмыльнулся Кагами, переключившись на игривость Кисе. Аомине мог и дальше бухтеть. Все равно свадьбу, как и чувства Куроко к Момои не отменишь.  
\- Захлопнись, - рыкнул Аомине в ответ, но от его злости не осталось следа, когда Кисе его обнял и наклонился над ним, целуя шею.

Он делал это мягко, не спеша, влажно. Пальцами массировал затылок, отчего спина Аомине покрывалась мурашками. Он так и сидел, положил локти на столешницу за собой, позволив Кисе действовать, как ему заблагорассудится.  
\- Эй, Кагами, иди к нам, - позвал он. – Не тормози там.  
Кагами отставил на стойку стакан, в который цеплялся как в кнопку экстренного вызова спасателей, и подошел.

Он обхватил Кисе со спины, притянул к себе, гладя его упругий живот по рубашке. Кисе глубоко и судорожно вздохнул и, когда Аомине расстегнул на нем ворот, и Кагами, поцеловав за ухом, и спустился поцелуями по шее к выемке плеча.  
Аомине продолжал расстегивать Кисе, чтобы Кагами было удобнее его раздевать.

Кисе вывернулся в его руках, оказавшись с Кагами лицом к лицу. Поцеловал его, обхватив его голову, сминая волосы в горсти. Аомине и хотел бы не смотреть, но уже не мог оторваться. Язык Кисе скользнул по губам Кагами, и Аомине знал, как это должно ощущаться.

Он поглаживал себе живот, а потом расстегнул ширинку и сжал себя через ткань. Но этого было слишком мало. Кисе, когда начинал покусывать уголок чужих губ, выглядел таким нежным. Аомине втянул воздух сквозь зубы, но этого все равно не хватило. Он стянул вниз, насколько мог, край плавок, и резко наглаживал себя, перехватывая их взгляды, их дыхание. Он даже не пытался их коснуться. Просто смотрел.

Кисе стащил с Кагами рубашку, кинул ее на стойку, рядом с Аомине. Его пальцы погладили грудь Кагами, накрыли и царапнули ногтями мелкий светлый сосок. Кагами все еще придерживал его лицо в ладонях. Так делают с любимыми. Кагами был таким же, как всегда, непроходимым романтиком, и Аомине это тоже нравилось. Нравилось то, как нежно Кагами обращался с Кисе.

Когда на банкете Кисе подошел к нему снова, он был уже пьян, но вполне знал, что предлагает.  
\- Подумай, Аоминеччи. Мы все равно давно хотели, просто сегодня удобно сказать ему.  
\- Сочтет благотворительностью, - Аомине посмотрел за плечо Реты на Кагами, выходящего из бара.  
\- Нет, ему тоже нужно. Детка, решайся. Сегодня это просто будет удобно, он уже согласен, раз вышел, - Кисе умел убеждать. И чем дальше, тем чаще Аомине с ним соглашался.  
\- Ну пойдем. Предупредим своих?  
\- Чтобы они нас сразу всех не досчитались? – поморщился Кисе. – Нет, сегодня делаем, что хотим. Уходим сейчас и по-тихому.

И теперь, когда Кисе приспустив с Кагами брюки, покачивал в ладони его член, Аомине понял, что у них действительно вышло все так, как хотел Кисе.  
Он не спеша поднялся со стула, подошел, провел ладонью вдоль по плечам Кагами. Тот резко вобрал в себя воздух и оглянулся.  
\- Аомине.  
Провести по его волосам, коснувшись лежащих на его затылке пальцев Реты, обменяться с ним взглядами через чужое плечо.

Кисе присел на одно колено, огладил живот Кагами, зажал его член между ладоней.  
Аомине придерживал Кагами за плечи и смотрел вниз, на Кисе, который прижался губами к розовому кончику головки, показавшемуся из кольца собственных пальцев. Лизнул, снова погладил.  
Кагами напрягался под рукой Аомине толчками, резко втягивал воздух носом.  
Аомине прижался к нему, к широкой спине, прихватил губами кожу на шее, мочку уха, провел языком за ушной раковиной.

Кисе внизу ласкал его ртом, но вбирал губами только головку. Он вообще никогда не брал глубоко, ему не нравилось. Говорил, что Аомине все равно будет волшебно, и в общем, предсказуемо было именно так и конечно еще лучше.  
\- Смотри, - хрипло шепнул Дайки. – Смотри на Рету.  
Губы скользили мягко, отпускали только чтобы снова прильнуть. Кагами нервно сглотнул.  
Аомине, перехватив его за горло, чувствовал, как нервно под пальцами подрагивает острый кадык, и быстро наяривал в кулак, уже не сдерживаясь.  
\- Трахнешь меня сегодня, - снова шепнул он Кагами на ухо.  
\- А Кисе...  
\- И он трахнет.  
Кисе внизу улыбнулся, потерся носом о влажную головку члена и с последним поцелуем поднялся на ноги.  
\- Пойдем туда, там помягче, - он кивнул в сторону дивана.  
Аомине спустился в темную гостиную первым, раздеваясь на ходу. Кисе налил себе воды, и, отдав ее Кагами, взял стаканы с алкоголем, свой и Аомине.  
\- Кому вода? – спросил Кагами, составив все на журнальный столик.  
\- Не знаю, как тебе, а мне после таких заездов дико пить хочется, - улыбнулся Кисе. 

На журнальном столике уже стояла банка смазки с дозатором, как у жидкого мыла, и лежала лента презервативов, которые Аомине успел принести из спальни.

Кисе подошел к Кагами, чтобы помочь ему снять все, что еще на нем оставалось. Они комом свалили вещи в кресло, все равно костюмы нужно было сдавать в химчистку.  
Аомине ждал их.  
Кисе уперся коленом в диван, нависнув над ним, погладил его по щеке.  
\- Эй.  
\- Рета.  
Кисе был прохладным, когда прижался к нему. Аомине не хотел целоваться, нежности нравились, если он на них смотрел, а самому уже нужна была разрядка, какая угодно и пожестче.

Он опрокинул Кисе легко, вжал в подушки, укусил в плечо. Привстал только за смазкой, которой смазал пальцы Кисе.  
Аомине оглянулся через плечо, убеждаясь, что Кагами смотрит. И в этот момент Кисе в него вошел, медленно и туго протолкнул один палец, тут же вынул и вставил сразу же два. И начал сгибать их внутри, поглаживая стенки. Дайки дышал приоткрытым ртом, мысли из головы вынесло все до единой. Остались только медовые глаза Реты, его прохладная ладонь на ягодице и обжигающее движение его пальцев в заднем проходе.

\- Кагами, - Аомине оглянулся. – Смазка там. Или приглашение прислать?  
Кагами подошел к ним. Капнул себе на руку геля, растянул его по пальцам, а остатки вытер о спину Аомине.  
\- Не нужно приглашений, придурок. Я и сам все вижу.  
\- Кагамиччи, - шепнул Кисе, когда Кагами пробрался средним пальцем внутрь по его двум. Аомине хрипло застонал и уткнулся лбом в плечо Кисе.  
\- Охуенно, - выдохнул Кагами.  
\- Скажи, - улыбнулся ему Кисе.  
У Аомине не было сил отвечать на их заигрывания.

Даже когда Кагами поднял его на ноги, даже когда открыл его, и пока Кисе надевал на него резинку, держал уже на двух своих пальцах. Аомине расслабился, принимая в себя скользкий и мощный член. Он смотрел в спокойные и тихие глаза Кисе, и ему хотелось целовать его всего. Но он только рычал на сильных толчках и хватал воздух так, словно тонул и захлебывался.

Кисе убрал ему со лба мокрую от пота челку, прижался губами к его щеке, удерживая его от быстрых рывков.

\- Кагамиччи, я тоже хочу, - попросил он.  
Кагами вынул.  
Аомине расслабился, переступив затекшими ногами.  
Он сел верхом на Кисе, принял его в себя. С Кисе можно было быть не таким жестким, просто держать быстрый темп.  
Кисе с ума сводила скорость, в любом раскладе.  
И его член без латекса сильнее ощущался, труднее входил, скользил внутри по живому, совсем близко.  
Кагами гладил его спину и ждал очереди.  
Он или Кисе, они постоянно менялись, Аомине просто брал любого, требовал, подгонял, стискивал в сильной хватке и заставлял ебать себя так, как это было нужно.

Кагами держал его за плечи и с силой долбился в горячий проход, когда Кисе сел поближе и, придержав его, протолкнул в Аомине еще пару пальцев.  
Кагами начал двигаться, осторожно скользя в едва терпимой тесноте. Потом они поменялись, и Кисе поглаживал скулу Аомине, когда пальцы Кагами скользили внутри по члену.

\- Расслабься, детка, - Кисе продолжал поглаживать его лицо, когда Кагами навалился сзади, и стал продавливать в него член. Чтобы было два. Для Аомине это ощущалось невыносимо туго, жопа онемела вконец. Но он смотрел в глаза Кисе. И это гипнотизировало его.

Кагами двинулся наружу, полностью вышел. Аомине выдохнул.  
\- Еще давай, - прохрипел он, расставив удобнее колени.  
Кагами прижался губами к его лопатке, провел носом по позвоночнику и снова протолкнулся внутрь.  
Аомине уже не сдерживался, он хрипло и низко стонал. Кисе прижал его голову к своему плечу, когда Кагами стал засаживать, трахая их обоих.

У Аомине от судорожного дыхания кружилась голова, море огней качалось перед глазами, когда удавалось их открыть, Кисе стирал с его лица пот, или слезы, целовал его коротко и быстро и снова заставлял смотреть в глаза.  
Кагами знал уже его скорость. И не давал ему поблажек. Им обоим. Кисе не двигался, ему хватало.

Аомине растворялся, взгляд выхватывал какие-то обрывки из темноты. В основном глаза Кисе.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Аомине.  
\- Знаю. Можешь кончить, когда захочется.  
Оказывается, Кисе поглаживал его член. Аомине этого не понял, пока не опустил взгляд и не увидел.

\- Кагамиччи, если хочешь, кончи в него, - тяжело дыша сказал Кисе.  
\- Тогда смысл был в резинке? – усмехнулся Кагами.  
\- Прости, в следующий раз попробуем так, - предложил Кисе. И то, что он не смотрел на Кагами как на разовую игрушку, обоих, и Кагами, и Аомине, унесло к чертям за все границы. Кагами вышел, стянул презерватив и залил спермой ягодицу и спину Аомине. Потом быстро открыл еще упаковку, раскатал по члену латекс и засадил снова, сразу взяв бешеный темп и на всю длину.

Аомине кончил от руки Кисе, оргазм был резким, как хлопок, он выплеснул много, все Кисе на живот, и только тогда Кагами отпустил его окончательно.  
\- Блядь, - выдохнул Аомине, соскользнув между ног Кисе. Потянулся, взял его член ртом, Кисе вынулся навстречу. Аомине целовал его колени, снова возвращался к члену, мягко обсасывая его, пока Кагами не положил руку ему на затылок и не заставил глотнуть глубже. И только от этого Кисе резко вскрикнул и сильно сжал руку Кагами, удерживая и с силой поглаживая костяшки его пальцев.

Аомине забрался на диван, двигаться вообще не хотелось. Кисе взял со столика воду, жадно выпил сразу половину, а когда Аомине покачал головой, отказавшись, отдал оставшееся Кагами. За предусмотрительность Кагами был ему сейчас благодарен.

\- Что дальше?  
\- Душ, спать, - все еще пытаясь выровнять дыхание, сказал Кисе. – Я первый.

\- Где спальня, покажешь? – спросил Кагами. Аомине протянул ему руку и позволил стянуть себя с дивана.  
\- Там, - махнул он в неопределенную сторону.  
Они добрались до спальни по темному коридору. Аомине сел на край застеленной кровати, опустил голову и обнял ее руками.  
\- Если нужно покурить, то лучше на кухне в вытяжку, - все еще хрипло сказал он.

Кагами хотелось курить, но еще сильнее хотелось поговорить с Аомине. Перед глазами вдруг пронеслись их школьные турниры, универские турниры, последний год напряженки с Куроко, когда они почти не разговаривали. 

Кагами подошел к Аомине, сел рядом, притянул его к себе. Аомине, казалось, успел уснуть, потому что посмотрел на него, не совсем понимая. А потом усмехнулся.  
\- Вот черт, - прохрипел он и обнял Кагами, стиснув так, что воздуха не осталось. Кагами уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Ему стало больно и хорошо. Он ни на что бы не променял эти почти забытые чувства.

\- Да ладно тебе, - приговаривал Аомине, поглаживая его по голове. – Ладно. Это Тетсу. Все нормально будет, вот увидишь. Ну.  
Кагами верил ему.  
Почему бы и нет.

Кагами проснулся поздно, за прозрачной стеной спальни город под ногами стоял в пробках, солнце расплылось желтым пятном не то в городском смоге, не то в осенней дымке.

Кагами выбрался из-под одеяла, слез с широкой кровати, огляделся в поисках своей одежды.  
Наткнулся взглядом на торчавшую из-под одеяла смуглую пятку с разноцветными полосками пластыря. Кисе нигде не было видно, зато в кресле нашлись сложенный спортивный костюм, видимо Амине, трусы, в которых Кагами был вчера, уже постиранные, судя по запаху другого порошка, и высушенные, часы и приклеенная к ним канцелярская бумажка. «Кагамиччи». На ковре стояла пара махровых тапочек. 

Кагами оделся, побрел в гостиную. Он сразу засек на кухне спину Кисе.  
Тот напевал что-то под музыку в наушниках, и судя по проводку, тянувшемуся от резинового держателя на бицепсе, только вернулся с пробежки. Кагами поднялся на подиум, окликнул Кисе, чтобы тот обернулся.

\- Кагамиччи. Как дела?  
\- Только встал. Аомине еще спит.  
\- Вчера у нас у всех был тот еще день. Будешь?  
Кисе покачал большой чашкой миксера с какой-то зеленоватой густой жижей.  
\- Не, от одного вида плохо. Кофе можно?  
\- Да, ты как пьешь?  
\- Черный с молоком, а сахара не надо. Только не сильно крепкий.  
\- Прям как Аоминеччи, - Кисе взял с сушки одну из кружек,  
\- Мы правда так похожи? Ты поэтому меня пригласил?  
\- Нет, вы разные, кофе одинаковый, - Кисе возился с кофеваркой, но сейчас оглянулся на Кагами.  
\- Может мне уйти, пока он не проснулся?  
\- Тебе было плохо? – спросил Кисе.  
\- Да нет, - Кагами опустил глаза, разглядывая деревянный пол. – Просто я вам не к месту.  
\- А где к месту?

Кисе его понимал, даже он когда-то поддался на очарование Куроко, и на что-то надеялся, на что-то смутное, на ту пустоту внутри, которая оставалась от трещин, от вытекавшей из любого человека, капля по капле, души. Есть люди, которые просто притягивают к себе, не делая для этого вроде бы ничего, не дают ничего взамен. Куроко давал им лишь что-то неосязаемое, заставляя их всех играть.  
Показал им потенциал, может быть, дело было в этом. Проще было бы брать с них проценты от выигрышей.

\- Это смешно? – поинтересовался Кагами.  
\- Я звонил сейчас Момоччи. Блин, надо теперь ее по-другому называть. Придумать что-то. Ну так вот она сказала, что у них все хорошо. Они еще потом фейерверки устраивали. В общем, повеселились.  
\- Значит, там нигде моего места больше нет...  
\- Это пройдет. – Кисе поставил перед ним кружку с кофе. – Мы не торопимся. Через неделю, до начала сезона, хотим съездить куда-нибудь покататься на лыжах. А когда ты увидишь Аоминеччи на борде, ты вообще забудешь, что сомневался когда-либо в чем-либо.

\- Чего, уже агитируешь на горы? – Аомине поднялся к ним, в одних тренировочных штанах с болтающимися завязками. Он притянул к себе Кисе, прижался поцелуем к шее за его ухом и тут же заглянул в его стакан.  
\- Как ты можешь пить эту хрень? Отвратно же, - он показал Кагами блевотный позыв. Кагами усмехнулся в ответ.  
\- Вчера был банкет. Вы как хотите, а у меня детокс и режим. Можете стать толстыми и старыми через пару лет. Посмотрим, кто тогда посмеется.

Пока Кисе бесился, Аомине, приобняв Кагами, утянул у него чашку с кофе и ушел к холодильнику за добычей.  
\- Э, отдал обратно!  
\- Я еще сделаю, - покачал головой Кисе. – После завтрака подкину тебя до дома. Но про поездку подумай.  
\- Ладно. Спасибо, Кисе.  
Аомине, почесывая себе живот, зубами открыл магазинную упаковку с дынной булочкой, захлопнул локтем холодильник и прислонился к нему, застав очередной поцелуй.  
\- Блин. Пойду пока Сатсуки позвоню.  
Аомине спустился в гостиную, оглядываясь вокруг себя в поисках сотового.

Кисе отдал Кагами кружку свежего кофе.  
\- Нет, Кагамиччи. Это я тебе должен быть благодарен. Я устал от его хандры из-за этой свадьбы, от его вечно кошмарного настроения, от его молчания. А сейчас вроде все снова как раньше. Спасибо, Кагамиччи, что вернул мне это.  
\- Знаешь, Кисе, не надо меня сегодня подвозить. Я просто пройдусь.  
Кисе улыбнулся.  
\- Что будешь на завтрак?

Кагами вышел от них после завтрака, через час-полтора. Улицы были заполнены людьми, был выходной день. Кагами шел до ближайшей станции метро, не зная, где именно она расположена. Потом можно будет спросить у кого-нибудь.

Он ловил себя на мысли, что ему тоже, впервые за этот год, было легко, как раньше. Невероятно легко, словно ничто больше не тянуло назад.


End file.
